Bridges Daily Dose of Evil Laughter
by Blue November
Summary: the title kinda says it all


_Disclaimer: I still don't own the power rangers but those that do really should take better care of them. You create these great characters and them limit their development to one season? You should be ashamed!_

_A small explanation of the whole "daily dose of evil laughter"- I had this friend and co-worker who always said that I had a very evil sounding laugh. She got the biggest kick out of hearing it. So when she quit our respective job and moved on to supposedly greener pastures I was afraid she might miss hearing it. Not one to let a friend suffer needlessly I began to text her (when I knew she would be at work, otherwise what's the point in making someone laugh inappropriately?) the message- Muahahahahahahaha! Today's daily dose of evil laughter was brought to you by- and then something new everyday. (I have yet to miss a day!) That being said Bridge's daily dose has nothing to do with mine but the thought of him having one cracked me up so, come, and join me in my insanity, won't you? _

Bridge and the daily dose of evil laughter.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Bridge let out his best evil geniuses laugh. He had finally done it! The waffle iron was connected, all systems were up and running, the only thing left was to find the blueberries!

Bridge rested his lab goggles on his head and made his way to the common rooms food synthesizer. He could have programmed in the perfect waffle batter but there was a certain satisfaction in mixing all the ingredients together yourself to get the perfect blend of waffle and blueberry that appealed to him. It was like upgrading your computer yourself, connecting all the little wires and boards until you had created the perfect machine, capable of processing speeds previously unheard of, and making copious amounts of toasty waffles all at the same time!

Bridge stood at the food synthesizer waiting for his flour and butter thinking of all the other kitchen appliances he might be able to use to upgrade his computer. He let out another evil genius laugh.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Z looked up from her card game with Sky.

"Bridge what are you doing?"

"Well right now I'm waiting for the sugar but before that I got the flour and the butter, I still need some eggs and probably syrup, but definitely blueberries." His arms were quickly filling with ingredients. _Should have brought a bag, or a tray, or maybe I need another set of arms…._

" No, " Z shook her head, berating herself for even asking, " I mean what's up with the whole muahahahahahah?" she tried her best to imitate his evil sounding cackle.

"Oh that's my evil genius laugh."

"Do I even want to know?" she looked at Sky for confirmation

"It's what he does every time he finishes a project." Sky explained, "Which one was it Bridge?" He looked over his shoulder at his roommate. "Was it the pygmy sheep? The hairless cats? The inflatable toaster? The all in one butter spreader/hair dryer? Or maybe the automatic bread maker/ toaster?"

Z's eyes grew wide in disbelief, not only did Bridge have so many projects running but Sky actually knew about them all.

"It's the waffle iron!" The Green Ranger announced giddily

"Ah…" Sky nodded his head in understanding then casually turned back to their card game.

"Wait a minute." Z rose from her spot on the floor. "Waffle iron?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you do to the waffle iron?" She asked suspiciously

"I connected it to my computer." Bridge considered another evil laugh but decided it would be too much

"Why?" Asked Z now more than a little wierded out.

"Why not?" he answered nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Because it leaves our room smelling of burnt breakfast food, that's why." Sky gave his famous look, eyebrows furrowed, one raised in an arc above his brilliantly blue eyes, lips pursed slightly.

"As I remember," Bridge countered, "even you loved the alarm clock french toast I made last week! You ate 9 pieces all by yourself!" Bridge turned back to the food synthesizer to program in the blueberries.

Z looked back down at Sky with an evil grin. "Really …9 pieces Mr. Healthy living?"

The Blue Ranger turned scarlet at the mention of his one food weakness. He had run an extra 3 miles that day just to work off the guilt of indulging himself with the syrupy goodness.

"It was good…and there was cinnamon involved…and this syrup that he got at a local farmers market…" he tried lamely to justify himself.

"Uh huh, try all you want Blue Boy you've been busted!" Z giddily poked Sky in the ribs

"Whatever," Sky rolled his eyes, "It's your turn, are you gonna play, or what?"

"Yeah, hold your horses," Z turned her attention back to Bridge. "So just how many of these projects do you actually finish?"

Bridge had set down his armload of ingredients and was now searching the room for something to carry them all in.

"I'd have to say, from conception to completion…uh…about one a day."

Z was stunned. "One a day?" Bridge nodded, "And you let out your evil laugh after everyone?"

"Yup."

"How come I've never heard this before?" Z took turns looking at both of her teammates for an answer.

"Probably because he finishes most of his projects at three o'clock in the morning, so I'm the only one who has the pleasure of being woken up by it." The Blue Ranger replied sourly.

"So it's almost like a daily dose of evil laughter?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

Bridge rose from behind the couch triumphant in his quest a small plastic bag held high above his head.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that." He began to carefully place all of his ingredients into the bag. _Blueberries, Syrup, Butter,…yep that should be it…I wonder how they'd taste with raspberries…maybe next time._

Bridge retreated back to the room he shared with Sky. He called back over his shoulder as he left, "If anyone wants blueberry waffles they should be done in about …oh, 30 minutes, assuming I connected everything properly, and I remember my moms recipe…oh yeah and the power source doesn't over load."

"Bridge what did you use as a power source?" Sky asked, but Bridge pretended not to hear him.

The Yellow and Blue rangers shook their heads at their teammates odd behavior and returned back to their game.

Two days and a citywide power outage later-

Z Delgado made her way to the laundry room, her basket full of blue and yellow. She had lost the card game to Sky and now owed him a week of laundry. _Lets see how up to regulation he'll be when I shrink all of his uniforms!_ The Yellow Ranger set her basket on the counter and started to separate the yellows from the blues _or maybe I'll wash one of Jacks socks in with all his stuff, then he could be the Purple Ranger! Or maybe…why is there yarn and googly eyes on his socks?_

Z's inspection of the blue sock puppet with the nametag of HAMLET was cut short when, from the other side of the room, she heard it:

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've finally done it!"

The only noise that followed was

BAAAAA! Thump, thump. BAAAAA! Thump, thump.


End file.
